Unrequited
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: She was the girl that he envisioned and he finally had her.


A/N: So, I blame Dean for this story and I'm still working on _Not like It Seems_ but I have to get this story out of my system. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or multi. We'll see. Also M/A warning.

Dean Ambrose wasn't open with his life; he liked to remain anonymous and in the shadows when it came to his personal life. He was waiting in the shadows for her to meet him. They kept their relationship secret as they didn't want everyone to know what was done behind the shadows.

The shadows he was currently hidden in, they met in the same spot, different venue every night unless they were off and then they met in hotel room. She preferred the shadier spots as it "added an allure of mystery" he couldn't disagree with her.

He couldn't wait to tear her leather jacket off her and have his way with her like always did.

Dean flicked the dirt out of his nails as he thought to himself he really needed to stop his chewing tobacco habit.

He heard her voice saying bye to her friends and she slowly approached their meeting spot.

"Dean?" She whispered softly.

Dean didn't say anything as he grabbed her roughly and placed his lips on hers aggressively and it was on from there, a mess of lips, tongues and teeth. Dean grabbed her right left hoisting it against his waist so he could press himself deeper into her.

Dean let out a low growl as he pulled away. "You know what you must do Tamina." He said huskily in her ear.

Tamina slowly peeled off her leather jacket that matched his own while staring at him. He loved watching her strip there was something commanding in forcing her to disrobe herself just for him. He knew the power he held over her baby and reveled in every moment as she slowly peeled of her Team B.A.D. shirt that resembled his own.

The neon yellow sports bra was a nice touch because there was nothing too feminine about her, he knew she wasn't a girly girl and enjoyed the gritty aspects of life.

Tamina was down to her nothing when he was jarred from his thoughts.

"Family is here tonight."

Dean nodded rubbing his chin admiring her muscular yet soft body not responding. Her breasts were firm yet he appreciated them because they were hers and natural.

The chill in air made her shiver as Dean unzipped his pants, not having time to remove every inch of clothing like he required of her. He rarely removed his clothes unless there was more time and after events there wasn't for someone to find them.

"On your knees." Dean commanded as Tamina dropped to them waiting on the next instructions.""

"Make me hard" was all he said as Tamina put all of him into her mouth.

She moaned slightly around him as Dean's eyes closed and went into her hair forcefully, pulling her head up to make her look at him while she continued her ministrations on his hard cock. Dean hardened in her mouth as she took him slowly out and licked the pre-come oozed out with her tongue.

Dean loved watching Tamina with her mouth on him, she fondled his balls as she started deep throating him again and he felt himself hit the back of her throat as he started to pound in her mouth profusely before jerking away from her.

"Damn, not tonight." Dean said more so to himself than her. "Be a good girl for daddy and bend over..."

Tamina stood up submissively as she bent over for Dean exposing her wet trimmed pussy to him.

Dean slicked a finger through her wetness before roughly entering her biting back the howl that wanted to come out.

"No matter how many times we do this, it's always tight. You keep this tight for daddy don't you?" Dean asked after hitting her ass sharply with his palm. "I'm taking to you."

"Yes, daddy, I keep it tight just for you."

"Good. Keep it that way."

Dean threw his head back as he pounded into her hard wanting to finish before anyone heard them. He didn't know how they never got caught because Tamina wasn't a quiet moaner and neither was he. He wanted to make her come with him; it was always better that way.

"Play with yourself and come for me Tamina."

Tamina's hand went to her hardened clit rubbing hard as Dean continued fucking into her.

"You're close. I can feel you squeezing me. Come on."

Dean held her up so he could bite into her shoulders and back as he rutted against her feeling her release on him.

"Good girl, that's daddy's good girl."

Dean released inside of her at the same time as she came both of them trying to catch their breath. Dean slowly pulled out of her both of them feeling very sensitive as she zipped his pants up and watched her start to get dressed.

"Same time tomorrow 'Ambrose?" Tamina asked with a smile on her face as she hastily put her clothes back on.

"Yeah. You know it."

Dean pulled her in for another kiss before she suddenly turned into Roman.

"What the fuck?" Dean said wiping his eyes and pulling away from his best friend Roman Reigns in his face.

"Dude, you were moaning and shit on the plane." Roman said with laughter in his eyes.

Dean shook his head as he faced away from Roman, the only way he would be able to have Tamina Snuka was in his dreams.


End file.
